Longing
by Serpent's Den
Summary: Draco longed to be with her, he loved her. It was love at first sight, his longing was in vain though...wasn't it?


Longing

Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin prince, Hogwarts supposed sex god, and all round stud, looked across the Great Hall, his gaze fell upon the golden trio. Harry Potter, golden boy, the-boy-who-lived, the one who rejected his friendship for a weasel. Ronald Weasley, the fore mentioned Weasel, thickheaded, blood-traitor. Hermione Granger, Mud-blood, know it all and the only one who beats him at potions. Draco's eyes then moved to the girl hanging off Potter's arm, Ginevra Weasley, the youngest off the Weasley children, the only Weasley worthy of his gaze and the object of Draco's affections.

He sighed. He knew he was in love with Ginny because he couldn't stop thinking about her, all summer he had longed to see her fiery, long hair. This of course was a different shade of red to Ron's hair. He also loved how independent Ginny was, all of her brothers, (the one's Draco had seen at least) tried to be the same, you know 'live up to the name of Weasley.' Ginny didn't though, she strived to be different, her brothers all kept to Gryffindors friend wise, Ginny ventured outside of the house however, her best friend was a Ravenclaw after all. She had even dyed her hair blonde once, Draco thought it suited her; Ron however did not and made her dye it back. Little did he know that her hair was only red in his company, when he was not around it reverted to the blonde colour.

Draco was used to this feeling of longing, he had wanted Ginny for six years, ever since he met her that day in the bookstore, she had stood up for Harry, it was that moment Draco knew she was different, it was then he knew she was not like the other Weasels. It was that moment he fell in love with her. Ironic really that a Malfoy, cold hearted people that they were, should find love at first sight. Just as Draco was musing on the day of the meeting chocolate brown eyes looked up and met his molten silver ones. Draco didn't know how long there gazes were locked but he did know he nodded at her and smiled ever so slightly. The Golden boy, The Weasel and the Mudblood followed Ginny's gaze and snarled at Malfoy, Ginny however returned the smile.

19 years later

Draco's gaze fell upon Ginny Potter's he looked at her longingly, he'd known her for about twenty-five years and he loved her now as much as he did then maybe even more. He looked at his son and his wife, then back to Ginevra, she and her entourage looked at him, just like in seventh year, Draco nodded toward them, they snarled him all except for Ginny who, just as in seventh year, nodded and smiled.

After his son got on the train, Draco bid his wife goodbye, saying he had some unfinished business at work, when he arrived at work he took out a piece of parchment scribbled a message on it and sent it off with his trusty owl, Pigwidgeon. (A/n: is that its name?)

Ginny Potter was sitting in her office, at the daily prophet, two hours after her sons had left for Hogwarts. She had an article to write on how the Harpies latest game went, she was almost finished, she was just dotting her, I's and crossing her T's when it came. Pigwidgeon Ron's old owl, the one he 'lost' during the seventh year, landed on her desk a little less than elegantly. She took the note from his leg and off it flew. It read,

_Dearest Ginevra, I miss you, it has been a week since I last saw you, excluding today. Therefore, I am asking to meet you at our apartment, at the usual time. I cannot wait to see you my love, remember my heart is yours, now forever and always. Yours eternally Draco x x x_

A/N: This is the first story I have ever written that does not included Dialogue. Aren't you all proud! I think I will write what happened during the nineteen years. I like that idea. It might take awhile though because I have quite a few stories in the works, all Harry/Draco, so I think it will be nice to write one with a different couple. Not that I don't love Harry/Draco its just change is nice sometimes. Anyway review please. Bye x x


End file.
